


The Overwatch Lunar New Year Kink Collection

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Other, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: While this isn't an annual tradition like my Halloween stories, I figured I should have all of my Overwatch Lunar New Year kink fics in one place.





	1. Calories

Zarya knew that, paradoxically, to become as strong and athletic as possible, she needed to stuff herself full of countless calories beforehand. Binge-eating was as much a part of her routine as weightlifting. Naturally, her vigorous training would usually burn off those calories immediately, but not before her meal would leave her with a bloated, round belly, that still displayed her rock-hard six-pack abs. 

Since the Overwatch team were still in the middle of their annual Lunar New Year celebration, Zarya took this as an opportunity to indulge herself even more than usual, ordering herself a table of the finest Chinese food she was willing to pay for. 

Several of her teammates crowded around while she ate, as seeing Zarya stuff herself was almost as impressive a display as watching her lift weights or arm wrestle with Reinhardt. D.VA was even filming with her phone, livestreaming the whole thing to her fans, fans of Zarya, and a legion of internet perverts who got off on seeing a woman stuff herself with food. In front of Zarya was a massive variety of food, steaming dumplings, noodles, fish, everything she could think to order. She dug into the food, without too much concern for those around her, although she always appreciated a crowd.

Zarya pulled out a pair of chopsticks, specially made for her, as most ordinary utensils would be shattered in Zarya’s mighty grip. 

She started with the noodles, gripping the side of the bowl with one hand while using her other hand to rapidly shovel them into her mouth with the chopsticks. The contents of the bowl seemed to vanish in an instant, before Zarya pushed the emptied bowl to the side. 

"UUURP, more,“ she demanded. While she was waiting to be served, she devoured a good portion of the pork and dumplings as well. 

The other members looked at each other, perplexed. They didn’t want to interrupt Zarya’s meal, both to avoid getting on the bad side of the world’s strongest woman and because they were curious to see how much she could eat this time. After some debate among themselves, it was decided that Tracer would be the one to serve her, since she was naturally the most nibble among them. With a few short blinks, she returned to Zarya’s table with five whole bowls of noodles in her arms, since she expected Zarya to eat them as fast as she had the others, and she didn’t want to make too many trips back and forth. 

Zarya made a brief grunt in Tracer’s general direction as a thank you, as her mouth was still too full of food to say anything else. 

Zarya stopped eating, to gulp down all of the food she had in her mouth, and so she could remove the top part of her armor, throwing it to the ground with a heavy thud, exposing the pink sports bra she wore underneath. Everyone knew what this meant, Zarya’s stomach had become too bloated to be contained by her suit, and once it came off, that was revealed to be exactly the case. 

Zarya’s stomach was stuffed and spherical, but, as usual, it still displayed the impressive abs she had worked so hard to achieve. Zarya gave her swollen musclegut a few proud pats. The force of Zarya’s strong arm striking against her stomach was enough to force out a few more tremendous UUUUUUURPs, and enough to make her sizable breasts wobble up and down as well. 

"My stomach is hard like rock,” Zarya observed, rubbing her stomach with one hand while using the other to cram more noodles into her mouth. The fish was devoured with similar efficiency, and the dumplings were popped into her mouth three at a time, and it wasn’t long before they were depleted too. 

Zarya’s stomach grew even larger, enough to surpass the size of an over-inflated beach ball, and to press up against the edge of the table, forcing Zarya to scoot her seat back a few inches to make more room.

"I think I’ve almost beaten personal record,“ Zarya said proudly. 

"You can do it!” Tracer cheered, as if there was ever any doubt. The only thing that prevented Zarya from eating this much in the past was a lack of available food, and that was no issue this time, so it was almost a certainty that she’d smash her previous record with ease. Zarya wasn’t sure what the current world record for most eaten by a woman in one sitting was, but she was sure she was coming close to it now. 

"I cannot do it unless you bring more food,“ Zarya said, finishing off another bowl of noodles. The empty bowls were piled high at the edge of the table, and wobbled dangerously, threatening to fall at any moment. 

"Right, right!” Tracer said, zipping off to get Zarya more food. The onlookers decided that Tracer alone wasn’t enough to satisfy Zarya, so they persuaded Genji into using his ninja abilities to help the cause as well. Genji reluctantly agreed. Although he wasn’t quite as fast as Tracer, his martial arts training gave him quick reflexes and an impeccable sense of balance, so he was able to carry more bowls of food at a time than Tracer without the risk of dropping them. 

"Hana, you’re still filming, ya?“ Zarya said, finishing off a plate of beef. 

Hana nodded from behind the glow of her phone’s camera light. 

"Good. Someone look up most eaten in one sitting by woman, I want to know if I break another UUUUUURP record.”

"Well, you’re certainly in the running for loudest burp ever,“ Hana said, as she looked up the record on her phone, while continuing to film Zarya, so they’d have video evidence for whoever keeps track of the record books. 

"Alright,” Hana said. “It says here that the world record is 35,000 calories. I don’t know how much you’ve eaten so far, but judging by that gut I think you’re pretty close.”

Bastion, who was one of the observers, began to make a curious whirring sound, before his head projected a holographic display, showing that, by his calculations, Zarya had already eaten approximately 20,000 calories worth of food. 

"Awesome, that means you’re more than halfway there!“

Zarya nodded with acknowledgement, although, even if the record was 100,000, she was still determined to beat it, and nothing could stop her now, although, she was starting to feel a bit of a disturbance. 

Her stomach gurgled and groaned, and Zarya moaned along with it. 

"I think I am beginning to get stomach ache. Need someone to rub my belly to help digestion, hands too busy with eating to do it myself.”

Another debated was sparked among the onlookers. Mercy volunteered for the position, as she was curious, from a medical perspective, about Zarya’s gut, and wanted to observe it from a closer distance. Zarya herself could care less about who did the job, although Mercy’s gentle, loving rubs were working wonders on her bellyache. It transformed from a mild pain to a pleasant sensation, after a few seconds of Mercy caressing her spherical tummy. 

"Fascinating,“ The doctor muttered to herself. "It’s a small medical miracle that you haven’t burst by now…”

Bastion’s holograph continued to display the ever-increasing amount of calories that Zarya had eaten, as the number 30,000 became increasingly close. Mercy eventually grew tired of her job as Zarya’s designated belly-rubber, so she allowed McCree to tag in. He was significantly less artful than Mercy, but his hands were no less pleasant against Zarya’s taut belly, which was now unbelievably large. It still retained its round shape, and it jutted several feet from Zarya’s torso, putting more and more distance between her and the table. 

"I cannot reach food anymore,“ Zarya said, as her belly had finally pushed the table out of the reach of her arms. "I need someone to feed me.”

 

Since Genji and Tracer were already bringing Zarya food, they decided that they might as well deposit the food they brought directly into Zarya’s mouth as well. Zarya had no trouble swallowing the food they brought, so for Genji and Tracer, the process of feeding Zarya was no more complicated than dumping it into a garbage can.

"She’s gonna do it!“ Hana cheered, as the number was just below the 35,000 she needed to break the world record. A few seconds later, the record was broken, and Hana was already submitting the video to the world record book to have Zarya entered.

Zarya wasn’t satisfied with simply breaking the record, however. She wanted to create a record of her own, that would be so high that nobody else could possibly dethrone her. "Keep feeding me,” Zarya commanded, as she unleashed a titanic belch, enough to rattle the towers of bowls on the table, until they finally fell over. Torbjorn, who had until now been trying to avoid the whole affair came by with a broom and dustpan to clean the shards of cermanic that they shattered into, before sauntering back to his room so he could continue tinkering with his turrets in peace.

Genji and Tracer looked at each other, and shrugged. “We only have a certain amount of food to give you. Eventually, we’ll run out.” Genji said. 

"Doesn’t matter,“ Zarya said. Genji and Tracer both shrugged, and came back with more food, continuing to feed the superhumanly bloated weightlifter. 

Zarya’s belly continued to expand and bloat, gurgling under the strain of the food inside of her, which would’ve been excessive for a small army, much less one single woman. Zarya still vocally demanded belly rubs between belches, although they were more for her own satisfaction than to soothe and tummy pains. She was far beyond the point of stomachaches, and the stretched feeling in her belly was more pleasant than painful. Still, nobody else knew that. Zarya’s belly was too big to be rubbed by one person, however, so Mercy and McCree took double duty stroking the taut, stuffed flesh. Alas, they weren’t enough to cover the whole surface area, which was now the size of Zarya’s own body. Since Zarya was an incredibly large, muscular woman who stood at almost six and a half feet tall, it was larger than McCree or Mercy themselves. A third volunteer needed to be called, and Mei was chosen. Mei was no stranger to occasionally rubbing and playing with her own chubby belly, although she had never dealt with anything of this size. Between the three of them, they were able to finally cover the entire surface of Zarya’s belly. Although, with the way it continued to swell seemingly ever second, it was only a matter of time before they’d need to recruit a fourth. 

The calorie counter had finally put a good distance between the old record and Zarya’s new record, standing at around 45,000 calories. Zarya’s belly was now quite a bit bigger than herself. That is to say, herself before she had stuffed herself to quite her previous size, not bigger than her current size, as that would be a paradoxical statement. Belches with the force of tremors became a regular occurrence, and a fourth belly-rubber, Pharah, was called in. 

"Sorry, love, I think we’re out,” Tracer said, gesturing towards the empty kitchen, which contained food that was intended to feed the entire Overwatch crew until Valentine’s day. 

 

"That is fine,“ Zarya said, patting her stomach, releasing an explosive belch that made Torbjorn fall onto the prototype turret he was working on, breaking it into pieces and forcing him to start again, on the other side of the Overwatch base. 

"I think that is all I can eat. What is my record?” 

Hana glanced at Bastion’s display. 

"Wow, you ate over 50,000 calories! I don’t think anyone’s gonna beat that, until like, 1000 years from now when people evolve to have three stomachs or whatever.“

Zarya let out a final burp that sent the table flying across the room, smiling proudly as she fell into the deepest food coma. Everyone was so occupied with celebrating and praising the unconscious Zarya, that they didn’t notice Roadhog stomping into the kitchen, and letting out a furious oink upon seeing that it’d been emptied.


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation to the previous chapter. It has different themes however, so be warned if you're not into male mass vore.
> 
> Roadhog is angered by the lack of food after Zarya eats it all, so he decides to satisfy himself by eating everyone else instead.
> 
> Also, Mercy is a perv.

Everyone turned away from the bloated, victorious Zarya, and towards Roadhog, with the exception of Zarya herself, since she was still suffering from a massive food coma.

 

"Where's the food?" Roadhog snarled, tearing the refrigerator door off the handle while searching in vain for something to eat.

 

"Uhhh, Zarya ate it all," Mei said meekly. Roadhog began to take a deep breath, preparing to let out an angry roar, and who knows what he'd do after that.

 

"B-but, there might still be some left over!"

 

"Then bring it to me," Roadhog commanded. Mei responded almost immediately, darting into the kitchen and scooping up every bowl of food that Zarya hadn't devoured into her arms. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't very much left over.

 

Mei presented the bowls to Roadhog, who scooped them up out of her arms with a single hand, before dumping their contents into his mouth. He threw the bowls away in anger, and they shattered against the wall.

 

"Not enough," he said.

 

"D-don't worry! We could always order some more!"

 

Mei called up all of the local Chinese food places that delivered, and every time, she received the same answer. They were out of food, as the massive feast that they had ordered earlier was all they had, and that they wouldn't have anymore until the following Tuesday.

 

Mei gulped, and turned back to Roadhog. She wasn't sure if it was better to lie to him, and say the food was on its way, and save her and the team from his hunger-based rage for a few more minutes, or to just tell him the truth. Perhaps he'd have a reasonable reaction, and be willing to wait until they could get more food. She also considered putting an ice wall between herself and the massive man, or encasing herself in a block of ice until this all blew over. Unfortunately, all her thoughts on the subject went to waste, as, in her panicked state, she ended up blurting out the truth.

 

"S-sorry, there's no more food, and there won't be for a few more days!" Mei said, before covering her mouth with her gloved hands.

 

"That's fine," Roadhog said.

 

"Phew," Mei said. In the split-second when Mei closed her eyes to let out that relieved sigh, Roadhog threw his hook through the air. It hit Mei dead-on, wrapping itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides, preventing access to her gun.

 

Before anyone else could react, he yanked his hook back, sending Mei's body flying towards him. He grabbed his gasmask, pulling it up slightly, enough to expose his mouth, but not his entire face. Mei noticed, once the shock of being hooked had worn off, that she was heading directly for Roadhog's open mouth.

 

It was almost impressive, the efficiency with which Roadhog devoured Mei, giving the other Overwatch members who were watching the frightful impression that he had done this many times before. She sailed into his mouth, along with the end of his hook. After what must've been only a second or two, Roadhog yanked the drool-covered chain and hook out of his throat, with Mei nowhere to be found, almost like a magic trick.

 

Although, Mei was, in fact, somewhere, and that somewhere was inside of Roadhog's stomach. Mei was quite a large girl herself, so despite the fact that Roadhog's belly was always large and round, her presence inside of it made it expand and bulge that much more.

 

Roadhog patted his bulging gut, letting out a tremendous, satisfied burp. Now, any other predator in this situation would've made some joke about how eating Mei meant that he'd gotten his fill of Chinese food after all, but not Roadhog. Roadhog wasn't interested in jokes, at least, not ones that didn't involve pigs. Also, despite having an entire person inside of his stomach, and a plump, thick one like Mei at that, he still wasn't anywhere close to full.

 

The other Overwatch members weren't sure how to react to one of their teammates being devoured before their eyes. Bastion went into hibernation mode, as his programming didn't have any instructions on how to deal with a situation like this.

 

D.VA brought her phone back out, and began to film, making sure to keep the camera focused on Roadhog's stomach, so any viewers who may be watching could see the outline of Mei's body in the bulging tummy.

 

Nobody chose to run away, however, as they were all heroes, and they were taught from the very beginning to never run away from a threat. However, in this current situation, running away might've been the wisest idea.

 

Jack Morrison was the first one to confront him directly.

 

"Mako, spit her out right now," Jack said in a deep, commanding voice, like he was lecturing a misbehaving animal. He hoped that addressing Roadhog by his real name would show him how serious he was.

 

Roadhog didn't even so much as shake his head. Instead, he hurled his hook out again, snagging the old soldier and bringing him towards his open mouth, just as he had done with Mei. Jack was an experienced, hardened soldier, but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free of the chains, or slow down how fast he was hurdling towards Roadhog's gullet.

 

With another stunningly fast gulp, a second victim was added to Roadhog's stomach. His belly gained another addition of size, and was now noticeably larger than it had started. It was constantly moving, and every so often, a small bulge would appear out of the surface of his skin, from where Mei or Jack punched or kicked against the walls of his stomach, in a futile attempt to escape. The constant movement made his stomach gurgle, and the struggles of his prey apparently made him quite gassy too, as he would let out something between a belch and an oink every few seconds.

 

"Who's next," he said, looking at the remaining Overwatch members standing before him. To Roadhog, they looked less like a team of superheroes prepared to make him spit up their friends by any means necessary, and more like a buffet.

 

"Aaaaaaawesome," D.VA muttered to herself. While everyone else around her was horrified by the fact that two of their teammates had just been eaten, she was fascinated by the whole ordeal, and tons of viewers were flocking to see the her livestream of the miraculous cannibalistic pig-man.

 

D.VA would regret her utterance, as it made Roadhog focus on her, and once she was in his sights, she became his newest target.

 

Since D.VA was so focused on her livestream, Roadhog could allow himself to mix things up a bit. Instead of using his hook, he lumbered over to her, surprisingly still mobile, even with his heavy, churning gut. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her with one of his massive hands, lifted her over his head, and then shoved her into his mouth. She was the easiest to swallow, as she was the smallest prey he had so far.

 

Naturally, D.VA wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of becoming someone else's meal, but, her phone still seemed to get internet inside of Roadhog's belly, so she could give her viewers a special look at what it was like to be inside someone's stomach.

 

Tracer wasn't keen on the idea of running, but she figured that the best option at this point would be to zip away, and find someone to help with the hungry behemoth. Roadhog noticed her attempts to blink away from him almost immediately. He waited for the intervals between her teleports, before throwing a perfectly-timed hook that hit her just as she materialized. Naturally, Tracer was pulled into Roadhog's throat and devoured, just like the others.

 

With his fourth prey, Roadhog's belly had become enormous, rivaling the size of the still-comatose Zarya's gut. Naturally, things were quite cramped inside for his victims, but Roadhog obviously wasn't terribly concerned for their comfort, as they were nothing but food to him now.

 

He took a small break between eating Tracer and whoever his next meal would be, so he could run his hand over his squirming gut, and feel how remarkably big it had gotten. Even after feeling it once, he continued rubbing it with his one hand, to ease some of the gassiness and the stretching that came with being full of four full-sized, constantly moving prey. The playful pig tattoo on his belly became stretched as a result of how full he was, but his large, distended belly-button had become bigger too, so they remained relatively proportional. He let out a few more titanic, ground-shaking belches, before he scanned the room, to see who was left.

 

It looked like Genji had managed to escape, which didn't bother Roadhog that much, since he figured that a cyborg probably wouldn't taste very good, and would be a pain to digest as well. Torbjorn was still in his room, working on his turret design. He made himself earmuffs in the time between Zarya's word record and Roadhog's outrage, so he remained completely unaware that a good portion of his teammates resided inside Mako's gut. Fortunately for him, Roadhog didn't care much for him either, since his small size meant that he'd hardly be filling. Plus, he had some concerns about Torbjorn's molten core, as his stomach was fairly sensitive to spicy foods. That just left Pharah, who could be anywhere due to her flight, McCree, and Mercy.

 

To his surprise, Mercy was standing right beneath him, looking rather unafraid of the titanic, voracious Australian mutant.

 

"Don't worry, I have no intention of running away," Mercy said, as she bit her lip, with a heavy crimson blush on your face.

 

"In fact, I'm willingly offering myself to be devoured by you, for medical purposes, as well as...other, personal reasons."

 

Her blush deepened as she continued. "I only ask that you swallow me in a more slow...enjoyable way than you did the others."

 

Roadhog shrugged. Mercy was always incredibly diligent about healing him on the battlefield, and he wasn't one to deny a free meal, especially when that free meal was a beautiful, willing woman.

 

"Thank you," Mercy said, as Roadhog grabbed her in his massive fist, far more gently than he normally would've.

 

"I'd like to be swallowed feet first, please," Mercy requested, wondering if Roadhog would listen to anything she had to say, now that she was, well, at his mercy, pun intended.

 

Roadhog proved himself to be something of a gentleman, as he did exactly as Mercy asked, placing her feet-first into his hungry mouth.

 

Roadhog took great care not to simply wolf down Mercy like he had his previous victims. Instead, he lowered her gently down his throat, although he still wasn't exactly sure what Mercy meant by "swallowing her in an enjoyable way." He figured he must've been doing something right, though, as by time his mouth reached her wide hips, she let out several small, involuntary moans.

 

Roadhog continued, using his tongue to prod at her body on her way down. He focused mainly on her rear and her thighs, mainly, as they seemed to result in the loudest moans from Mercy. He would occasionally prod his tongue between her thighs, which made Mercy gasp and let out a particularly sultry groan.

 

Even though he was devouring her at a much slower pace, she hadn't stop sliding down his moist throat, so there came a point when his tongue wasn't able to reach her thighs and ass anymore. Once he got to her waist, he tickled her navel a bit, but that didn't last very long, as Mercy's waist was far more narrow than her motherly hips.

 

He did gain access to her breasts, as she got closer still to her inevitable destination. Roadhog loved how the firm, sizable spheres felt against his tongue, so he gave them particularly close attention, to Mercy's delight.

 

But, he soon swallowed past her breasts, leaving only her head outside of his body. With one final gulp, she was sent down his throat, and into her stomach. Mercy had apparently forgotten that Roadhog's stomach had other occupants, as she blurted out, in a lustful tone: "Oh, it's always been my fantasy to be swallowed up by a big, strong man with a huge, hefty gut like this," which naturally made the other prisoner's of Roadhog's stomach quite uncomfortable. Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for Mercy, his stomach was becoming increasingly cramped, so Mercy didn't have enough room to do anything indecent to herself.

 

That just left Pharah, and McCree. Roadhog didn't need to look very hard to find McCree, as he was standing in front of him, eagerly running his fingers over the handle of his holstered gun.

 

"I ain't gonna make you spit them up," McCree said, pulling his gun out of his holster. "I'm just gonna shoot you, and end this whole thing right now."

 

"Try it," Roadhog said.

 

McCree was never one to back down from a challenge of his skills with a revolver. He fired off exactly six shots in the blink of an eye, all aimed at Roadhog's head. His stomach was certainly the bigger target, but his friends were still inside there, and he obviously didn't want to risk hurting them. He didn't count on Roadhog thrusting himself forward, however, and using the momentum from the thrust to swing his mighty gut upwards, so it covered his face and took the bullets in its place.

 

However, the bullets didn't penetrate his stomach. Instead, they bounced harmlessly off, only managing to tickle Roadhog enough to make him chuckle, and then belch.

 

McCree was glad that he didn't accidentally shoot holes in his friends, but he was also disheartened by the fact that Roadhog's stomach was apparently bulletproof. That didn't exactly mean good things for his friend's chance of escaping.

 

McCree sighed, putting his pistol back in his holster.

 

"I know you're gonna go ahead and eat me, so just make it quick. I ain't a freak like Mercy, no disrespect intended, at least, not about this sort of thing."

 

Roadhog had planned on gobbling McCree up as quickly as possible, so satisfying his demand wasn't inconvenient for him. With a throw of his hook and a single gulp, McCree was added to the pile of prey inside Roadhog's tummy.

 

Now, Pharah was the only one who remained. Roadhog naturally set his sights upwards, to see if Pharah was hovering somewhere above him.

 

"There you are," Roadhog said, spotting Pharah's striking blue armor, as she tried to hide herself atop one of the ceiling beams. Pharah's armor was excellent for aerial combat, but it wasn't exactly ideal for stealth. She cursed under her breath, and wondered if her rockets had enough fuel to propel herself out of the base, so she could get to safety.

 

"Pharah, darling is that you?" Mercy's voice said, muffled from inside Roadhog's stomach, but still audible enough for Pharah to recognize it right away.

 

"Yes, I'm here," Pharah said. There was no reason to hide herself, as Roadhog was already aware of where she was. Plus, taking to Mercy was more important to her than staying hidden right now, as she was sure that the genius Doctor Ziegler had some kind of brilliant medical plan on how to save herself and the rest of the Overwatch team. That's why she was so stunned when she heard her say: "Pharah, you should just give yourself up willingly. There's no chance of you escaping, and besides, it's not that bad in here."

 

Tracer was tempted to say "of course it's not that bad for you," but she kept silent, just in case Angela was going to say something useful eventually.

 

"And I've always wanted to snuggle with my lovebird while being digested, and I can't do that if you insist on remaining outside."

 

Pharah felt a hot rush of embarrassment throughout her body. Mercy was always fairly open about her multitude of fetishes, but, to her knowledge, she had never used Pharah's pet name in front of anyone else before.

 

Whether or not she would've chosen to give herself up willingly to satisfy Mercy was irrelevant, as the shame was enough to take her mind away from escaping, and from Roadhog's hook.

 

With one last yank of his chain, Roadhog's final meal was secured, and swallowed.

 

"Don't be so grumpy," Mercy said, as she wrapped her arms around Pharah, the newest arrival to Roadhog's cavernous stomach.

 

Roadhog looked around, to make absolutely sure that he hadn't missed anyone, who hadn't already escaped, or crossed off of his list of desirable meals.

 

Roadhog turned to Zarya, still in her impenetrable food coma. Somehow, he had managed to forget about her. Perhaps she had become so massive that Roadhog had forgotten there was a person attached to the massive, churning globe of flesh with the slightest hint of abs that was her belly.

 

Of course, Roadhog wasn't much different at this point. Roadhog's belly was large to begin with, and now that it was full of a party's worth of full-sized people, so it was enormous enough to surpass Zarya's titanic tummy, although Roadhog didn't have much interest in the world record, so her achievement in eating was still secure. Although, a record wouldn't mean much if she was digested, which is exactly what would happen if Roadhog got his way.

 

Roadhog got closer to Zarya, who was, in truth, the only meal that truly intimidated him. Zarya was a large, muscular, heavy woman, and that'd make her difficult enough to eat, but with a stomach larger than that amazonian body attached, well, Roadhog was never one to back away from any challenge related to eating, but even he had his concerns. Fortunately, Zarya was still thoroughly unconscious, so he wouldn't need to deal with the world's strongest woman fighting him on the way down.

 

He wrapped his mighty hands around her, grabbing her by those impressively thick arms, only to realize that Zarya's weight, in addition to her size, would be an issue too. Roadhog had never managed to beat Zarya in an arm-wrestling contest, so he was unsure if he could lift her entire body, in addition to a stomach full of 5 whole restaurant's worth of Chinese food.

 

Roadhog took a deep breath, and tried to change his mentality. Instead of letting Zarya's size discourage him, he used it as a motivator. He tried to imagine how amazing it'd feel, how satisfying it'd be, to have a prey almost as enormous as his own overly-full self inside of him, to have his stomach bulge out beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

 

This gave him the boost of strength he needed to hurl Zarya over his head. He crammed her into his mouth, starting with her head, and began to swallow as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Her head and torso, including her breasts, slid in with little trouble, but of course, it was her midsection he was most worried about. Some of the food she had gorged herself with had been digested, and softened into fat, but most of it remained undigested, and her stomach was still rigid and bloated, and prevented her from falling any further towards Roadhog's stomach.

 

Roadhog pressed his arms down against her with all of his might. Her stomach budged slightly, and then slightly more. Just as he began to get encouraged again, her stomach fell inside his mouth with a loud wet plop. From there, he swallowed as forcefully as he could, causing her legs to vanish into his maw.

 

His throat bulged out massively, as Zarya made her descent towards his stomach. Finally, Zarya, and her gargantuan, food-filled belly, were trapped in Roadhog's stomach, along with everyone else.

 

To say that Roadhog's stomach was enormous would be an understatement. Zarya's belly was enormous, Roadhog's belly contained Zarya's belly, in addition to Zarya herself, and Zarya's friends. Roadhog could no longer stand with his engorged midsection weighing down on him, so he sat himself down on the floor, which creaked and strained under his mass. The floors of the Overwatch base, are, by the way, metal, and designed to withstand the impact of missiles.

 

Roadhog placed a hand to his belly, and attempted to massage it, but with its current size, his massive mitts could barely cover a fraction of it, and he couldn't reach anywhere near the end of his belly, the place where he most urgently needed a good rub.

 

Roadhog could feel himself slipping into a food coma, as massive as the one that Zarya was presumably still in. He let out more deep, thunderous belches, as he gradually began to fall asleep. The churning of his stomach became louder, and the struggling of his prey became more infrequent, as his digestive processes began to take their toll.

 

When Roadhog woke up several hours later, his stomach had shrank, although it was still of an unbelievable size. It had softened significantly, though, and no longer bulged with the forms of the victims trapped tightly within his stomach. He placed his hand against it, to see if anything solid remained. His fingers sunk into the flabby, fatty belly that it'd now become, but he estimated that, at most, one more Overwatch member remained mostly undigested.

 

Roadhog sighed and belched happily. He couldn't remember a time when he was this full, or this satisfied.

 

Roadhog heard a faint noise from inside his blubbery belly, which he dismissed as the last gurgles and cries of his final victim being digested. If he had listened closer, however, he'd have heard the words "heroes never die!" shouted in an unmistakable Swiss accent.

 

Each and every one of Roadhog's victims appeared before him, or at least, the outlines of their bodies did, depicted in glowing golden light, before solidifying back into their physical forms. While he was distracted by the miraculous display before him, as everyone one of his digested prey came back to life, Angela Ziegler crawled out of his mouth, sliding down her belly before standing with her other teammates, who naturally didn't look thrilled about Mako's behavior.

 

"Did you really think I'd allow myself to be eaten without a backup plan?"

 

Everyone shot Mercy a look, indicating that they didn't believe her.

 

"Well, perhaps I'd allow myself to be digested, but I certainly wouldn't let every single one of my teammates be churned up."

 

Despite their somewhat judgmental stares, Mercy knew that everyone appreciated Mercy bringing them back from the brink of digestion.

 

Mercy turned to Pharah, as she continued. "And by the way, Pharah, my little lovebird, if you ever find yourself being digested alongside me again, you're allowed to grab my chest. In fact, it's encouraged."

 

Pharah buried her head in her hands, and reminded herself to opt-out of the next Lunar New Year party no matter what.

 

"Now, I doubt you'll be eating anyone else in your current state," Mercy said, approaching the fattened Roadhog, and placing a hand to his corpulent stomach, rubbing it, slapping it playfully and watching it jiggle, so she could have a little more fun with the big bloated brute.

 

"You did successfully manage to digest everyone, except for myself, of course. I made sure of that by tucking myself away in the center of your stomach, in between everyone else, so I would digest last. Anyways, since you digested a majority of your victims, you still absorbed the nutrients from their body, as your current fattened state proves. And, because of that, I can't imagine you have much of an appetite anymore."

 

Roadhog nodded in agreement, as he wasn't sure how else to respond.

 

"So, since there's no risk of committing any more acts of cannibalism, we could just leave you on your own, and remove you from the invite list for all future Lunar New Year celebrations. However, you cannot simply eat a majority of acting Overwatch members and then walk away without any punishment. I've done a lot of thinking, and..."

 

"Uh, hey!" D.VA interrupted. "Since you were the only one alive in Roadhog's stomach for a while, did you, you know..."

 

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Hana." Mercy replied. "Anyways, I've decided that it'd be fitting to have someone else eat you. You won't be digested, of course, you'll just have to spend some time in their stomach, time you'll hopefully use to think about what you've done. I already have someone in mind. Although I was the last to digest, there was someone else who took a while to dissolve, and they're the one who I formulated your punishment with. They loved the idea, and they even volunteered to eat you themselves."

 

Zarya stepped out from the group. Her stomach had shrunk significantly. She was noticeably pudgier, with thick thighs, flabby arms, puffy cheeks, larger breasts, and, of course, a paunchy, jiggly stomach, but it was clear that she still possessed rock-hard muscles underneath all the pudge.

 

"Luckily, food digested inside of me while I digested inside of you," Zarya said. "So I have plenty of room inside stomach, and I always love big pork dinner."

 

Roadhog didn't protest or attempt to resist, as Zarya stepped towards him. He was still exhausted from his meal, and on top of that, far too fat to move.

 

"Hana, get your phone, and Bastion, wake up, I think I might break world record."

 

Bastion awoke from his slumber, and D.VA pulled out her phone, which was slightly wet, but intact from the whole ordeal.

 

Bastion sent out another one of his holographic displays, stating that Roadhog currently weighed just over 2 tons.

 

Zarya let out a mighty roar, as she grabbed Roadhog, and lifted him over her head.

 

"Ha, that means I break own weightlifting record," Zarya said proudly. "Now, D.VA, turn your phone off, I do not want internet to see what I do next."

 

D.VA nodded, as Zarya opened her mouth, and dropped Roadhog inside. She had far less difficulty eating him in his stuffed state than he did with her, as with a few powerful gulps, the mighty porcine behemoth slid down her throat, and into her stomach. It bulged out almost immediately to accommodate her remarkably huge prey.

 

"Very delicious," Zarya said proudly with a burp.

 

"Who thought I would have delicious New Years feast two days in a row."

 

Roadhog grumbled unhappily inside Zarya.

 

"Don't worry," Zarya said, patting her stomach, and by extension, Roadhog himself. "I keep you in for at least a week, but Chinese food place restock on Tuesday. Maybe I swallow some food there myself, so you can eat it, and have big Chinese New Year meal after all."


	3. The Other Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenger emerges to break Zarya's record for most calories eaten in a single sitting. Her name is Brigette Lindholm, and she's ready to stuff 60,000 calories worth of food into her mouth if it means winning. At least Zarya will still have the title of world's strongest woman if she succeeds.

It had been two years since Overwatch's last Chinese New Year celebration, when Zarya broke the world record for most calories eaten in a single sitting, immediately followed by what the agents had taken to referring to as the "Roadhog Incident." The year before this was uneventful; both Roadhog and any sort of record-breaking gluttony were forbidden, and as a result the party was rather plain. It was decided that it wasn't a proper Overwatch holiday celebration if something didn't go horribly wrong, or if there wasn't at least the possibility of disaster, and so the previous rules were amended. Roadhog was allowed to attend once again, firstly, although they made sure that he was properly fed his share of food before he arrived.

A challenge to Zarya's world record was made as well, by a relatively new member of the organization. Brigette, daughter of Torbjorn and Overwatch's other beefy, amazonian beauty promised that she would blow the Russian weightlifter's record out of the water. Zarya could still claim her title as the world's strongest woman, but Brigette would take her place as the hungriest.

Brigette sat at the end of the dining table that spread from one end of the large room to the other. Beside her stood many of her fellow Overwatch agents. Some were there simply to watch, others had a specific purpose. Many of the latter were performing the same tasks as they did with Zarya's attempt. Bastion was there to run calculations, Hana Song was there to livestream it and generate hype for the event, Mercy was there for strictly medical, and not even slightly fetishistic reasons.

Spread across the dining table, from where Brigette sat all the way to the very edge of the table was an immense pile of food, adding up to about 60,000 calories in total, enough to beat Zarya's record. To get to that number, though, she would have to eat every last crumb of the banquet that was spread before her-something that Brigette was ready and willing to do.

The food was mostly Chinese takeout staples, as that was where most of it came from-dumplings, fried rice, spring rolls and the like, mixed in with some more authentic cuisine provided by Mei. A few plates contained Japanese and Korean food as well, along with some Swedish and American dishes to round out the calorie count.

Brigette was dressed simply-stretchy shorts and a loose-fitting tank top, to allow room for Brigette to expand as she gorged herself. She considered wearing her "I Love Food Shirt," as it'd be incredibly appropriate, but she didn't want to risk stretching it out and soiling it with food stains.

There was no doubt in Brigette's mind that she could do it, and her fellow Overwatch agents on the sidelines were pretty confident in her too. Brigette was known for having an enormous appetite. Perhaps she inherited a belly full of magma from her father, as she could ingest massive amounts of food and be hungry for seconds in an instant.

Still, Zarya was an enormous woman, while Brigette was merely huge. The food spread out before her looked to be several dozen times her own body mass, but if Zarya could do it, so could she.

"Alright, I am ready," she said in her charming Swedish accent, giving her flat, toned stomach a pat, knowing that it wouldn't remain that way for very long.

The internal timer and calorie counter within Bastion were activated. Brigette dug in with both hands, taking as many spring rolls as she could fit and shoveling them into her mouth. No chopsticks were to be used-Brigette's large, calloused hands were better suited to hammers, wrenches, and maces than such delicate dining instruments. She was able to fit the twenty or so rolls in her mouth, and with some chewing and a determined swallow, the huge mass of food was able to fit down her throat and into her stomach. It was an impressive start, but there was still so much to go.

Brigette's stomach could be seen swelling already-although nothing too drastic, just a small bump that could just as easily be mistaken for a crease on her shirt. Her belly bulge wouldn't remain modest for long-Brigette would make sure of that.

The entire plate of piled spring rolls disappeared down her gullet, and Brigette moved to the next plate immediately without missing a beat. The next closest was a plate of dumplings-she took 6 in one hand, and 6 in the other, bringing both hands up to her mouth so she could cram their contents inside. She wasn't sure what kind of dumplings they were until she started biting into them-and the mass of delicious, savory brown mush in her mouth indicated that they were beef.

"Thisth isth serr gooth!" she said. With her words distorted by her mouth full of food and her Swedish accent, she sounded closer than she ever had before to a particular puppet meant to mock her countrymen. With a gulp, Brigette's second plate was finished, with only a hundred or so remaining. Bastion's calorie counter was already in the thousands, and increased with each passing second-once Brigette got into her rhythm, she didn't let a single second pass without swallowing something. While one hand crammed food into her open mouth, the other reached for the next plate that was to be eaten. Noodles, rice, dumplings, and all manner of MSG-infused foods were shoved into her mouth without a second thought nor a moment's hesitation. That was not to say that she wasn't enjoying the flavor. While she couldn't be said to savor anything she was eating, she was definitely enjoying their flavors, in the fleeting moments between her first bite and when she swallowed.

Brigitte was now sporting a full-term food baby, that seemed to swell visibly by a centimeter or two with each plate that she cleared. Mercy was absolutely enraptured by the girl's expanding midsection, for, to reiterate, medical reasons and nothing more. D.VA, meanwhile, provided commentary over the livestream of Brigette's feast, to an audience that was growing as rapidly as Brigette's own belly. A good portion of D.VA's regular viewers were tuning in, combined with fans of Zarya, mukbang fans, those who were simply keen on witnessing history in the making, and, of course, a spattering of asserted deviants and perverts.

The chat was rife with debate over whether Brigette could beat Zarya's record or not. Eventually, it devolved into back and forth spamming of emotes from either side of the argument-cartoonish depictions of Brigette's face for her supporters, and caricatures of Zarya for hers. There looked to be an even split between both parties, but confidence in Brigette grew as she continued devouring her meal without pause.

"I think Brig is gonna do it! What do you guys think? Remember to keep those donations coming!" D.VA said, flashing a peace sign and winking to the camera.

Brigette was only barely aware of her surroundings-most of her attention was given to the food in front of her. She was about a fourth of the way done with the food she'd been given-but this was the sort of thing that got more difficult as it went on. Every time she felt as though she couldn't fit in another bite, it felt as though her stomach expanded, giving her more room to fill. The fact that Brigette had a life-long love affair with eating, and that the food tasted so damn good certainly made things a bit easier.

Her belly had swollen to truly absurd sizes now, jutting out farther than Brigette's arms could reach, so far that it pressed up against the edge of the table. Brigette had reached the intermission of American food between the seas of Asian cuisine, and was now shoveling burgers into her mouth instead of dumplings and rice. Meat juice and various different kinds of sauce clung to Brigette's messy mouth, some of it dripping down to stain her white tank top. Not wearing her favorite shirt had been a wise choice indeed. This became especially true a few seconds later, when Brigette's stomach expanded to a size that her top could no longer contain.

With an audible rip, the short tore open, her burgeoning belly bursting fourth from the hole in the cloth. The swollen, gurgling sphere of pale, taut, and rounded flesh was left fully naked and exposed. Fortunately, there was enough of Brigette's shirt left to cover her breasts, which meant that D.VA could continue her stream without violating her site's guidelines.

With the banquet of burgers and fries finished, Brigette had consumed a respectable 20,000 calories, as the holographic counter Bastion was projecting indicated. Brigette stopped eating for the first time since she started-not because she was full, but because there was nothing that stimulated her guts quite like good old American beef, and there was quite a lot of built-up gas in her belly that needed to be released.

The entire room seemed to shake, as Brigette opened up her mouth to unleash something truly thunderous into the air.

*BRrRoOOoOOooOOoOOuUUuUUUUUUUUUUUuuuUUUuuuUURrRRRrRrrRrrrrRrrrPPppp*

Her meaty, guttural belch lasted for 30 whole wall-quaking seconds, as a constant jet of spittle and sauce was flung from Brigette's mouth.

"Excuse me!" she said cutely, going right back to shoving food in her face the moment her belch subsided.

Mercy's angel costume had never been more appropriate, as the doctor felt like she had died and gone to heaven. From a lethal dose of medical curiosity, of course. Medical curiosity was the reason why her cheeks were so red, and nothing more.

Mei and Genji stood at the other side of the table, and pushed the remaining food towards Brigette's side so it was within her grasp. This went off seamlessly, and didn't require Brigette to stop eating for a single second.

With the burgers gone, it was back to Chinese food. A bowl of noodles was brought to Brigette's lips, and slurped up in second. Several bowls of soup were depleted using a similar method. Brigette's first belch seemed to have loosened things up a bit, as she was unleashing eructions every few minutes or so. They were all terrifically loud, although none could match the power of her first-which was a good thing, as a more powerful belch than that one could cause the entire facility to collapse. Since they weren't so long and forceful, Brigette no longer needed to pause to release them. They were integrated seamlessly into the rhythm of eating, reaching for the next plate, and then eating some more that Brigette had gotten into. Now it was eat, reach and burp simultaneously, and then eat. Sometimes the burping came slightly before the reaching, sometimes after, and sometimes it followed Brigette swallowing whatever she had in her mouth immediately. Either way, her system seemed to be working, as she closed in on 40,000 calories, two thirds of the way to her record-breaking goal.

Needless to say, Brigette was absolutely stuffed, and the size of her stomach conveyed that. It was larger than the entire rest of her body-hell, it was larger than Zarya. She'd eaten an amount of food that a small army would struggle with, and yet here she was, with even more to go. She wasn't worried, though-she wasn't one to complain about there being more food. She felt stuffed, sure, but she didn't feel full, and that was an important distinction.

"I think she's gonna do it guys!" D.VA said. The audience of her stream was now overwhelmingly in Brigette's corner. Articles were already being drafted about the new world record for most calories eaten in a sitting.

Brigette popped a dozen of the sushi rolls provided by the Shimada brothers into her mouth, swallowing them all in a single gulp. A Kobe beef steak followed, which summoned from Brigette's throat the second biggest belch she'd produced so far.

*OuUUUuuuUUUuUuuUUUUUuUURrrrRrrrPpPPP*

She didn't bother excusing herself this time. That'd waste valuable time that would be better spent eating. The edges of two bowls were brought to Brigette's lips simultaneously, and both were devoured and discarded in just over a second. The Overwatch agents watching her couldn't believe their eyes-not only was Brigette not showing any signs of slowing down, but she was actually getting faster. The more she ate, the better she became at swallowing larger and larger amounts of food at once, speeding up her eating process exponentially. Pressed up hard against the table, Brigette's stomach could no longer expand outwards, so it expanded down instead, filling up Brigette's lap and sagging between her legs. It continued to droop under its own weight as it was filled with a constant influx of food, until it finally scraped against the metal concrete surface of the building's floor.

Brigette was eating so fast that Bastion's calorie counter was beginning to lag. He was forced to divert more energy to that particular system just to keep up. Once the counter was corrected, it displayed that Brigette had eaten just over 50,000 calories, enough to break Zarya's record.

Somewhere in Siberia, a 500 pound barbell was hurled angrily through a window.

Now all Brigette needed to do was put away another 10,000 calories, to make sure that her record would remain unbroken. After consuming 50,000 without a hitch, the final 10,000 would be a breeze. The most delicious food was saved for last too-most of the remaining food was the authentic, home made food that Mei had prepared herself.

Brigette dug in to the food with a fury that'd put the greatest gluttons of mythology to shame. Mei, who was among the observers chose to take this as a compliment, as she watched Brigette sloppily shovel the food that she'd made with so much care into her hungry, drooling maw. She assumed that the girl's wet, rumbling belches were complimentary as well.

"Come on, you can do it!" D.VA said, her entire chatroom exploding with encouragement. The remaining Zarya supporters were only doing so out of intentional contrarianism.

Brigette was deaf to D.VA's cheers though, too absorbed in her eating to bother with anything going on in the outside world. She was so close to the end, with only a few dozen items remaining, which wasn't much compared to all that she'd eaten so far.

The remains of Brigette's tank top were permanently stained red and brown from the countless sauces and juices that had been spilled on them. Brigette's lips and the area surrounding them were a similar hue, although they would eventually be returned to normal after some vigorous scrubbing. The top of her belly was also coated in food residue and crumbs.

After devouring the last of Mei's food in the form of some particularly delicious pork dumplings, Brigette was left with only a single food item left on the table. She plopped the pair of Swedish meatballs in her mouth-the best thing she'd eaten by far. How could they not be? They were made by her father, who supported all of his daughter's endeavors, even if he didn't quite understand them.

The last few digits on Bastion's counter ticked away, revealing that Brigette had eaten 60,247 calories, a number that'd be printed in record books for years to come.

Brigette leaned back in her her chair, in awe of the expanse of belly before her. She lowered a hand to her enormous, turgid gut, feeling the taut skin underneath her fingertips, pulsating gently with digestive gurgles. The feeling of fullness finally hit her-and holy hell did she feel full. Her eyelids fluttered, her head swam, and her stomach gurgled and stretched, as the woman tried to fight off the encroaching food coma.

She opened her mouth, wanting to say something meaningful to celebrate her victory, but a belch slipped out before she had time to form any words.

*BbbBBbbBBBWWwWwWwwWWWAAaAaAAAaaaAAAaaAAaaaAaAaAaAaaaaaaaAAAaaAaaaaAAAAaaaaaAAAAARrrrRrrrRrrPppPPPP*

Brigette had indeed managed to produce a burp larger than her initial one, although fortunately, it didn't cause the Overwatch base to collapse. It rattled it down to its very foundation, sure, but it remained upright.

Unleashing that monster belch took all the remaining energy Brigette had. She slumped back in her chair, eyes closed, both hands rested against her gut, which contained more food than an entire supermarket.

The agents who were watching her exchanged glances, silently saying to one another "what do we do now?"

D.VA knew what to do, at least, ending her stream with a wink and a smile, hoping that she would retain some of the new audience that she'd built. Everyone else simply wandered off, not wanting to 'poke the bear' so to speak by disturbing Brigette's slumber. Everyone left to go about their own business, except for Mercy, who generously volunteered to stay behind to medically observe the overstuffed girl.

Brigette slept, but she didn't dream. She would have to work out harder than she ever had before when she woke up to make up for all that eating-maybe Zarya would be willing to help her out!


End file.
